1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to socks. More specifically, the present invention relates to athletic socks that provide cushioning and support.
2. Background Art
Many athletes require support for their feet and special socks when moving around to stay comfortable in their shoes. Quick movement from side to side requires additional padding in certain areas as opposed to others to prevent the shoe from rubbing on the foot and causing blisters. Many athletes resort to wearing two pairs of socks in order to achieve the comfort and protection that they require.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,194 to Staley discloses a double-layered sock 10 including an inner sock 11 having water vapor transfer properties and an outer sock 12 that is water absorbent to keep perspiration away from the skin. Outer sock 12 has a small vent panel 16 located near its toe end on the top of the sock. The inner sock 11 is preferably concealed by the outer sock 12. Inner and outer socks 11, 12 are secured together by any suitable means, such as sewing, Velcro or snap fasteners, or the like.
WO 03/013290 to Lambertz discloses a sock for sporting activities including an outer sock (A) and an inner sock (B), which are connected to each other by sewing. The sock can include an X-cross bandage (41) (i.e. a band) that supports the ankle. The sock reduces friction between the foot and sock.
Prior art socks that are designed to be used as part of a two sock system are attached at some part of the sock and are not separate. They cannot function without being attached because they would slip with respect to the foot of the user.
Therefore, there remains a need for an athletic sock that uses two socks that are not attached that can provide comfort and remain in place during use.